Rise Up Singing
by Pwale
Summary: Oneshot, InuKag. Their thoughts on how they'll always wait for eachother...don't you just want to strangle them! A little unexpected twist at the end, songfic, 'cept no one's singing.


**_I'm just churning them out, I am! Wow! I wrote and published two chapters and a one-shot yesterday, and now I'm publishing another one-shot today…sometimes I surprise myself. I guess that since I'm not really working on a Inu/Kag story right now, I have the irresistible urge to write so much about them. Strange how I'm writing one-shots though…maybe I should start working on a second story…oh well._**

**_I'm hoping that if anyone knows the real name for the God Tree, they'll tell me. Oh, and I own none of the characters, nor the songs. I got them from a song book called Rise Up Singing (hence the title) and most of the songs in Rise Up Singing were used with permission. The songs are called Food, Glorious Food and that's from the musical Oliver, and John Riley and that's an old ballad._**

_**Thank you and I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**_

Rise Up Singing

Food, glorious food! Hot sausage and mustard 

_While we're in the mood, cold jelly ad custard_

Before Inuyasha had met Kagome he had hunted for his food. He had learned early on that if he didn't get his own food then he was going to starve. In the early years when he had been to small to bring down anything really substantial, hunger had been his closest companion. It hadn't been until shortly before he had heard to the Shikon No Tama that he really had started to fill up that aching gap in his stomach. When he had met, and fallen in love with Kikyo, he had started eating fruits and other less…bloody foods. It hadn't been a conscious decision, but if he thought back about it now he would assume that he had been trying to make himself more pure, good, and less evil and his hands less red with the blood of others…even if they were youkai.

But it wasn't until Kagome that he had really started to be full inside. She had brought him food from her time, and though he would keep this secret till the day he died…Inuyasha began to see her as his home and began to love her because of it, exactly like a dog.

Peas, pudding and saveloys, what next is the question 

_Rich gentlemen have it, boys, in-dye-gestion!_

_Food, glorious food, we're anxious to try it_

_3 banquets a day, our favorite diet_

_Just picture a great big steak, fried, roasted or stewed_

O food, wonderful food, marvelous food, glorious food! 

Yura of the Hair and numerous others since her had been more on target then almost anyone else when they called him Kagome's pet. Inuyasha even had a suspicion that Kagome thought of him as a pet, that would explain that weird fascination that she had with rubbing his ears and how she rewarded him with a great big smile and if he was lucky maybe a hug every time he protected her, just like one would a puppy that had just brought back you slipper instead of chewing on it. But still, Kagome was his home, even if it wasn't a glorious place he filled in the home.

Food, glorious food! Don't care what it looks like 

_Burned, underdone, crude, don't care what the cook's like_

_Just thinking of growing fat, our senses are reeling_

_One moment of knowing that full-up feeling!_

When Sango had first joined the group she had actually mistaken him for a "companion" much like Kirara, When she had told him as much he had almost laughed, but he had held it in and instead had acted offended. Sango had disappeared to the hot springs with Kagome after that, and something that must have been said there must have convinced her otherwise, and she had apologized for her mistake later. Inuyasha had sulkily excepted her apology, and had never told her what he had been thinking, _Only in my dreams.'_

Inuyasha had seen how Kagome treated Buyo, her actual "pet", and to be honest some of the time she treated the dumb old cat better then she treated him…f coarse…she never looked at Buyo like she looked at him, but Inuyasha wasn't one to read to much into a situation. In fact, some people might say that he never read into a situation at all.

Food, glorious food! What wouldn't we give for 

_That extra bit more, that's all we live for_

_Why should we be fated to do nothing but brood_

Inuyasha smiled as he put the book of songs back on the shelf. He had every faith that someday he would graduate from being pet, to being something more. He just had to wait until then. Inuyasha allowed himself a little chuckle about how appropriately that one song about food had been placed. And what irony that when he as thinking about his position in Kagome's life, and had leafed through the "Home" section of her book of songs, he should find one about food! Because Kagome was his Home, and he had begun to regard her as that because she gave him food! The true irony…but Inuyasha wasn't complaining. He would continue to be her pet until the day she loved him just as much as he loved her, no matter what.

It may take a thousand years, it may take a minute. It didn't matter to Inuyasha, he would wait for Kagome to love him no matter what.

O food, magical food, wonderful food, marvelous food 

_Fabulous food, beautiful food, glorious food!_

_Fair young maid all in a garden_

_Strange young man passerby_

_Said "Fair maid will you marry me?"_

_This then sir was her reply_

Kagome had always thought, ever since she had first released Inuyasha from the God Tree, that it was their Fate to meet each other, their Fate to change each other's Destinies, no matter how long it took. Kagome had promised that she would stay with Inuyasha, and that she would do so as long as he would let her. When Kagome had made that promise she had meant it from the bottom of her heart.

"_O no, kind sir, I cannot marry thee_

_For I've a love who sails all on the seas_

_He's been gone for 7 years_

_Still no man shall marry me."_

It had been a hard choice, the hardest that Kagome knew she ever had and ever would make, deciding to stay with Inuyasha. And afterwards Shippo had asked her why she had done it. So she had told him,

"Because he needs me. And as long as he needs me, then I'll be here."

There was no doubt in Kagome's mind that Inuyasha loved her in his own special way, and she had no doubt that he knew that she loved him. After all, he wasn't a dim as Hojo. Surely Inuyasha could understand those not so subtle hints that she kept on dropping.

"_What is he's in some battle slain_

_Or drowned in the deep salt sea_

_What if he's found some other love_

_And he and his love both married be?"_

When Kagome had made the decision to stay with Inuyasha she had accepted that he wasn't over Kikyo yet, she had accepted that there was no guarantee that he would still be there the next day, but she had also accepted that if he wasn't there the next day, she would go out and find him. No matter what, Kagome would always be there with him until the day he threw her down the well and sealed it, and even then she knew that she'd try to get through every single day. It was completely selfish, but in all honesty, Kagome thought that she went through enough pain being selfish to justify her right to be so. But the point was, no matter where he went, Kagome would always follow him, and no matter what happened, she would always wait for him to love her just as much as she loved him.

"_If he's in some battle slain_

_I will die when the moon doth wane_

_If he's droned in the deep salt sea_

_Then I'll be true to his memory."_

Even when he went to Kikyo, and broke her damaged heart every time he did so, she still stayed with him. Every time he yelled at her, every time he called her names, every time, every time, every time…and yet, she still stayed with him. There was no doubt in Kagome's mind, she loved him more then she loved life itself. And if she had to put up with him being infatuated with Kikyo, and if she had to do so with a smile, then by the gods she'd do it, and she'd do it with pep.

"_And if he's found some other love_

_And in the love married be_

_I wish them health and happiness_

_Where they dwell across the sea."_

There was absolutely no doubt in Kagome's mind that some day her patience would be rewarded, some day he'd love her in return. True, not all stories had a happy ending. Not all heroines lived happily ever after with their most beloved hero's. But Kagome had always thought that living happily ever after would be horribly boring, and she had always thought that happy endings would leave nothing more to go on. All she needed was her family, her families, and she knew that everything would turn out just fine, because together they could conquer anything and everything.

_He picked her up all in his arms_

_And kisses gave her 1, 2, 3_

_Saying "Weep no more, my own true love_

_I am your long lost John Riley." _

Shippo swore most blackly..

"My sentiments exactly." Miroku agreed. "Kaede," he added, turning to the old miko who was already cleaning up from the spell they had just performed. "You are sure that this spell showed us how they both feel?"

"Aye." Kaede said.

"Well boys," said Sango, stretching her arms in front of her in a very business like fashion. "Looks like we've got lots of work ahead of us."

_**The End.**_

**_And as usual, you must review and tell me what you thought! Please! Pretty please? Well, until next time._**

_**Sincerely**_

_**Pwalefriend**_


End file.
